Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus, an imaging system, and a method for driving the photoelectric conversion apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric conversion apparatuses including pixels and an AD conversion unit have been widely used.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-311487 discloses a photoelectric conversion apparatus including differential transistors which constitute differential pairs with amplification transistors of pixels.